1. Field
The present invention relates generally to communication, and more specifically to power control in a wireless communication system.
2. Background
Increasing demand for wireless data transmission and the expansion of services available via wireless communication technology have led to the development of systems capable of handling voice and data services. One spread spectrum system designed to handle the various requirements of these two services is a Code Division Multiple Access, CDMA, system referred to as cdma2000, which is specified in “TIA/EIA/IS-2000 Standards for CDMA2000 Spread Spectrum Systems.”
As the amount of data transmitted and the number of transmissions increase, the limited bandwidth available for radio transmissions becomes a critical resource. There is a need, therefore, for an efficient and accurate method of transmitting information in a communication system that optimizes use of available bandwidth.